Mente en caos
by NebilimK
Summary: Trunks empieza a encontrarse mal y desata el caos en su despacho.


He escrito esto porque necesitaba demostrar que puedo escribir algo mejor que "Chicos, esta es Pares". Me tocó la moral que me dijeran que no era tan buena escritora. Vale, no soy buena, pero sí lo suficiente para demostrar que soy mejor que un texto con chistes sobre la "cola" de Goten. Sí, escribo por puro despecho XDDDDD

No soy médico, así que pude meter la pata en muchos aspectos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mente en caos**

1

Me observan. Me miran. Me siguen. Me adulan. Ven en mí a quién no soy realmente. Yo soy Trunks. Camino a mi despacho escucho cómo me admiran y cómo quieren ser como yo. Pero ninguno sabe quién soy realmente. Para ellos soy un Brief. Su jefe. Joven, guapo y rico. Un buen partido. Me comen con la mirada. Me desnudan. Me incomodan. Saludan. Se sonrojan. Me desean.

A veces, me imagino que sus sonrisas coquetas son sonrisas maléficas y que vienen a por mí a matarme. Sus voces se convierten en mi mente en gritos guturales. Sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo y vienen a por mí. Sé que no ocurrirá, pero me hierve la sangre al pensarlo.

Le pido a mis asesores que me dejen solo. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y debo terminarlo en cuanto antes. En mi despacho me recibe mi secretaria con un café grande. Me conoce bien.

Cuando se va, cierra la puerta casi dando un portazo. La ventana abierta hace corriente. Voy a cerrarla y me lo encuentro ahí. A mi padre.

- ¿Vas a cerrar la ventana o vas a huir como siempre? -dice con su tono sarcástico.

- Sólo voy a cerrar la ventana -le responde.- Hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

- Bien, trabaja -dice mientras se sienta en el sofá de cuero blanco.

- No me gusta trabajar con público -se queja.

- Si no lo hago, evades tus responsabilidades.

- ¿Señor? -interrumpe la secretaria a través de la puerta- ¿quiere algo?

- No -dice secamente.- Hablaba sólo.

Vegeta sonríe y se recuesta.

- Va a ser un día muy largo -dice entre suspiros el joven.

2

El tic-tac del reloj de pared me está matando. Sólo a mí se me ocurre usar relojes analógicos. Apenas he adelantado trabajo. Me siento distraído. Mi padre sigue mis movimientos sonriendo cómo si se estuviese burlando de mí. Me odia.

- No te odio. Trabaja.

Ya son las doce.

- Señor, tiene una llamada por la línea 3, es el señor Land -dice su secretaria por el comunicador.

- De qué se trata -responde secamente.

- Quiere que participes en su torneo de golf.

- Dile que llame más tarde, ahora no puedo ponerme al teléfono.

- Te encanta los torneos del señor Land -afirma Vegeta.

- Cállate.

- ¿Perdón? -se sorprende la secretaría.

- No hablaba contigo.

Suspiro y acaricio mi pelo. Está húmedo del sudor a pesar de que siento frío. No me encuentro bien.

- No pongas excusas, trabaja.

Sin darme cuenta ya son las doce y media.

- Deja de ver la hora y trabaja.

Suspiro de nuevo y me pongo manos a la obra. Uno de mis asesores sugiere un plan para agilizar trámites administrativos. Aparto la carpeta para seguir revisando contratos. Necesito bajar el volumen de papeles que hay sobre el escritorio y no me ayudaría perder el tiempo con un plan que me llevaría horas leer. No tengo tanto tiempo.

- Si no tienes tiempo es porque no sabes gestionarlo. Trabaja.

Me empiezan a temblar las manos cuando veo que ya son las una y cuarto y no he sacado de en medio la mitad de lo que me queda. No soy capaz de ir más rápido.

- Sí que puedes, pero no quieres. Trabaja.

No, no soy capaz de hacerlo, papá.

- Calla y trabaja.

- ¡Te he dicho que no soy capaz! -grita golpeando el montón de papeles que se esparcen por el suelo.

- ¿Señor? -pregunta sobresaltada la secretaría.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Los dos! -sigue gritando.

- ¿Los dos? -se sorprende- ¿Quién está en su despacho?

3

Bulma estaba terminando los planos de un nuevo coche deportivo que estaba haciendo conjuntamente con su hija Bra, que no se despegaba de su teléfono móvil. Le hubiera gustado que Bra tuviera el mismo ímpetu que su hermano en lo que refiere a la tecnología, pero no podía negar que su hija era un verdadero genio... encerrado en una lámpara. Un día la había sorprendido solucionando varios problemas en un motor y mejorando varios equipos estéreo. Otro día la había encontrado jugando con el scootter de Raditz tratando de desencriptar el código. Hasta había diseñado un sistema operativo sencillo para agilizar las tareas en su móvil. Eran excepciones que le habían demostrado que sus genes son prodigiosos, que afortunadamente no había salido a su padre y que Bra llegaría muy lejos si se centrase más.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta. Bra, apagó el móvil por iniciativa propia y le soltó "Trunks debería trabajar contigo, preferiría dirigir la empresa familiar".

4

Mis pupilas están dilatadas. Lo noto. Mis reflejos son erráticos y estoy completamente sudado. No tengo fuerzas ni para quitarme la corbata.

- Trabaja.

Papá me estaba torturando. Trabaja, trabaja y trabaja.

- Que sí, trabaja.

Ya eran las dos y aún no he comido. Mi secretaría había insistido en que descansase e incluso que hablara con el señor Land para despejarme un rato. Pero no podía. Me había retrasado al recoger del suelo todos los documentos que había tirado. Los papeles se pegan a mi mano con el sudor y el bolígrafo está resbaladizo. Al menos había terminado con los contratos de personal. El plan del asesor se podía extender a todo y así evitar firmar tanto. Éso sí que valdría la pena agilizar.

- No estás trabajando -insiste de nuevo Vegeta.

- ¡Cállate!

- Mientras hablas no trabajas -bromea.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!

- Si me hubieras hecho caso ya habrías firmado dos contratos más.

- ¡Basta!

- Deja de gritar, te escucho.

- Cállate, por favor, te lo suplico.

- Vale.

- Bien.

- Trabaja -y se ríe a carcajadas.

- ¡Maldita seas!

5

La secretaria, al otro lado, estaba asustada. Su jefe gritaba como nunca lo había hecho. Nunca se había enfadado tanto, ni cuando su hermana le desordenaba sus cosas. De vez en cuando actuaba raro y hablaba sólo, quizás por el estrés, pero jamás lo había visto así. Quería entrar y pedir que se calmase, pero Trunks no le había dicho que lo hiciese, así que le tocaba callar. Le llamaba la atención como se había referido a que alguien estaba a su despacho, pero en él no había nadie. Nadie había entrado por la puerta. ¡Ni que alguien pudiese entrar por la ventana volando! Igualmente, sólo oía al presidente. Su acompañante hablaba con susurros o definitivamente Trunks hablaba sólo.

6

Las tres. Las tres y un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Nueve segundos. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Empiezo a llorar.

- Eres un cobarde. ¡No evadas tus responsabilidades! Trabaja.

- Así no puedo, papá, no así. No me encuentro bien -solloza.

- Debes tener todo listo antes de las ocho. Me prometiste que entrenarías conmigo, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

- No, no lo he olvidado papá.

- Entonces no querrás hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad? Trabaja.

El dolor que sentía en mi cuello ha desaparecido. El dolor de mi espalda. El dolor de cabeza. Todo había desparecido. Sentía como mi cuerpo estaba desapareciendo. Papá seguía en su sitio. De repente, noto de nuevo mi cuerpo. Siento temor y furia. ¿Es éso lo que despierta en mí mi padre?

- No deberías sentir éso. Nunca me he portado mal contigo -se disculpa.

- Es porque ahora me estás presionando, nada más. No puedo trabajar si estás ahí.

- No puedes trabajar porque tú me ves aquí.

7

Bulma estaba asustada. Se abraza a Bra que no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Trunks? -pregunta Vegeta preocupado.

- Ha sufrido un derrame cerebral -dice entre lágrimas Bra.

8

No puedo. No puedo. No. No puedo. No puedo. Por favor, papá, te lo suplico, ¡desaparece! No te quiero en el despacho. No hoy. No ahora. No te quiero aquí. Desaparece. ¿Qué haces en mi despacho? ¿Qué haces en mi mente? Vete. Vete de aquí. Vete ya. Por favor. Vete. No firmaré nada más.

- ¿Lo firmará tu mami? -pregunta agresivamente.

Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- Eres un mierdas. El trabajo te queda grande -dijo el príncipe sayán con la voz de Goten imitando una de las frases que le había dicho un día que se enfadaron.

Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- ¿Vas a ser el presidente? -pregunta ahora con la voz de Bra.- ¡Entonces no me vas a llevar al cumpleaños de Pan!

Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- No debí dejarte ser presidente -dice con la voz de Bulma- nos vas a llevar a la ruina.

No. Mamá, tú no. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- Eres tú quien decide cuándo me iré.

Vete. Vete. Vete. Vete. ¡Quiero que te vayas! Vete. Vete. Simplemente Vete.

- Estoy en tu cabeza. En tu mente. En tu mente en caos.

No quiero esto, papá. Por favor, vete.

- Quieres que esté aquí, sino no me verías.

Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- No me iré. Me tienes que echar tú.

- Quiero que te vayas. ¡Ya! ¡Vete de una vez!

- No funciona así, Trunks.

- ¡Que te vayas! -grita desquiciado- ¡Vete!

Golpeo la mesa y la tiro hacia él, pero la atraviesa como si fuese un fantasma. No se inmuta. Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- ¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien? -pregunta la secretaría.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Márchate! ¡Marchaos los dos!

Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete. Se acerca a mí y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Su sonrisa es ahora una sonrisa maléfica. Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete.

- Tú decides cuando me voy -me dice con una voz gutural.

Se me nubla la vista y mi cuerpo arde. Siento miedo. Noto el ki fluir con mi cuerpo. Las estanterías caen. Las hojas salen volando. El sofá sale disparado golpeando la pared. Vete. Vete. Simplemente vete. Mi secretaría vuelve a preguntar por mí. Tú también vete.

Suena el teléfono. No sé donde está.

- ¡He dicho nada de llamadas! ¡Maldita sea!

- Perdón señor, pero es una llamada directa a su despacho -responde asustada la secretaria.

Suena y suena. La cabeza me da vueltas. Suena y suena. Seguro que es el señor Land. Escucho las carcajadas de mi padre. Vete. Simplemente vete.

9

Paredes blancas. Poco hay que decir de un hospital.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hijo? -pregunta Vegeta con una voz temblorosa.

- Verá, señor, su hijo ha sufrido un derrame cerebral -dice el médico serio y sin inmutarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por un aumento en su presión craneal. Por lo que sabemos fue desencadenado por un grave ataque de psicosis. Estamos realizando más pruebas porque no creemos que éso sea la razón principal del ictus cerebral.

10

El teléfono sonó en Corporación Capsula dos o tres veces. Bulma y Bra estaban tomando un descanso en el jardín. Un día magnífico. Por ahora.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! -le llama Vegeta.

- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡En el jardín! ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡TELÉFONO!

- ¿¡Por qué no lo coges!?

- No me apetece.

Bulma suspiró compadeciéndose de ella misma por tener un marido tan... tan así. Caminó dentro de casa pensando en los peligros de haber dejado sola a Bra con fuego y una barbacoa siendo ella tan manazas. El teléfono seguía sonando.

- ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo.

Vegeta escuchaba la conversación tomándose un refresco.

- ¿CÓMO? ¡Oh dios mío! -la amargura inundó sus palabras.

Vegeta se levantó. Algo grave había pasado. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el ki que notó durante su entrenamiento?

- Ahora mismo voy.

Bra entró asustada. El abuelo había estado enfermo recientemente. Vegeta se puso en pie preocupado.

- Es Trunks... -dice sollozando- le ha pasado algo. Quieren que vaya a su despacho.

- ¿Algo? -pregunta su marido- ¿Qué significa éso?

11

La secretaría temblaba. Definitivamente su jefe no estaba bien. Se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla. Algo lo impedía. El teléfono sonaba.

- ¡Márchate! -gritaba dejándose la garganta.

Oyó un fuerte ruido. Algo golpeó la puerta y luego cayó secamente lejos de ella. Como si estuviese moviendo los muebles.

- Señor Trunks, voy a llamar a su madre, usted no se encuentra...

- ¡Me encuentro perfectamente! -y empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

- ...bien.

Estaba aterrada. Entre ella y ése loco sólo había una pared. Una puerta. Coge el teléfono.

- ¿Bulma Brief? Su hijo ha enloquecido, está destrozando su despacho. Por favor, venga.

12

- ¿Usted es Vegeta? -pregunta la policía.- Debemos hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -Bra no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

- Nos han avisado de un posible maltrato infantil.

- ¿Maltrato? -Bulma sabía a lo que se refería pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

- Su hijo tiene numerosas fisuras craneales y lesiones antiguas.

Vegeta no sabía que responder. Era culpable. Se giró y buscó la mirada de Bulma.

- Practica desde pequeño artes marciales -toman nota los policías.

- ¿Artes marciales? ¿Podrías decirnos en qué dojo?

- En casa... no iba a ningún dojo... -dice preocupada y sintiéndose culpable.

- Disculpen -interrumpe el médico.- Debemos informar a la familia sobre unas pruebas.

El médico los llevan a una sala.

- Verán, su hijo ha sufrido reiterados traumatismos craneoencefálicos durante su infancia. Las fisuras y otros daños no han tenido que ver con el estado actual de su hijo sino que se trata de daños provocados por soportar grandes presiones a temprana edad -hace una pausa al ver que los padres se intercambian miradas de culpabilidad.- ¿Su hijo hacía buceo a gran profundidad? -no responden-. La presión causó daños en el encéfalo, haciendo que su hijo haya perdido el estado de consciencia. Su masa ósea es superior a la normal y parece que esta anormalidad no ha permitido, afortunadamente, mayores daños.

No responden. Bulma rompe a llorar.

13

Llegaron con rapidez a las oficinas de Corporación Capsula. La subida por el ascensor les resultó eterna. Subieron el segundo ascensor por el que se llega al despacho de Trunks. Les esperaba la secretaria. Asustada y temblando. Les hizo una seña hacia el despacho. Parecía que todo estaba en silencio.

Bulma le impide el paso a Vegeta y ordene que espere fuera con Bra. Abre la puerta.

Todo estaba patas arriba. La mesa, las estanterías, los sofá, las sillas... Empezó a oír algo.

- Bip. Bip. Bip.

Detrás de la mesa, estaba Trunks agachado.

- Bip. Bip. Bip -decía apenas sin voz.

Bulma quiso retirarle el teléfono, pero no había ninguno. Era la mano de Trunks.

- Bip. Bip. Bip.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su cuerpo cubierto en sudor.

- ¿Trunks? ¡Dios mío!

La mujer abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Bra sacó la cabeza por la puerta y vio lo que había ocurrido. Le horrorizó ver el estado del despacho. Se volvió a horrorizar cuando su madre sacaba a Trunks de su escondite casi a rastras. Su aspecto era lamentable.

La secretaria se acercó a su jefe y trató de secarle la cara con un pañuelo. Su piel estaba fría y pálida. Fue entonces cuando él levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de su padre.

14

Trunks abre lentamente los ojos. No reconoce donde está. Los paneles del techo le dan una pista. Se encuentra con su madre. Ella le abraza con cariño. Intenta hablar pero no puede. Bulma posa un dedo sobre su boca, indicándole que no lo haga. Las enfermeras están revisando que todo esté correcto. El médico enciende una linterna y él trata de seguirla con la mirada pero no puede. El profesional explica que sus ojos reaccionan correctamente a la luz, pero que tiene un problema de reflejos.

Su padre entra y se acerca a él. Nunca antes había estado tan triste. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable. Bulma se separa de su hijo. Silencio. Cruces de miradas. Las piernas de Vegeta se doblan de repente y cae al suelo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- ¡Perdóname!

15

Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su padre, el mismo que le había vuelto loco en el despacho, empezó a gritar. Tumbó a su secretaria de un golpe y se abalanzó entre lágrimas sobre él. Le golpeaba con fuerza. La saliva salía disparada de su boca.

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Sus movimientos eran erráticos. A Vegeta no le resultó difícil esquivarlos. Trunks siguió gritando, en un lenguaje inteligible hasta que cayó sobre sus brazos.

16

- Entonces está todo aclarado -explica el policía.- Igualmente se lo comunicaremos a los servicios sociales -dice ésto mirando fijamente a Bra.

Los policías se marchan dejando en el pasillo a Vegeta. Se sentía derrotado. Como si hubiera muerto. Antes no le hubiera importado su hijo, pero ahora... ahora no podía dejar de sufrir por él.

- Ha sido mi culpa -susurra.

Bra le abraza con cariño y le besa la mejilla.

- No es culpa de nadie.

17

Sonríe inocentemente cuando Goten le da un regalo. Con el paso de los días, la siniestra habitación de hospital fue ganando color y energía con las flores y regalos de sus amigos. El regalo de su amigo era un coche de juguete bastante destrozado.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando hicimos una catapulta? -le pregunta sonriente- Esto es de los pocos juguetes que pude recuperar ese día.

Trunks sonríe y le da las gracias como puede. Le espera una rehabilitación muy larga.


End file.
